Kagome and Inuyasha
by smileygurl15
Summary: Kagome is a chubby kindergartener and is teased a lot by Inuyasha. Her mom gets transferred to Hawaii and Kagome leaves. 8 years later, a hottie comes to Inuyasha's high school and something about her seems very familiar.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh! Someone get this fat pig off me!"

"Inuyasha! There's no need to cause a scene! It was an accident, calm down!"

"How can I when I can't breathe?"

Everybody laughed at Inuyasha's joke and that's what he was hoping for. He loved making others laugh and loved teasing people, especially those who didn't stand up for themselves. It made the job so much easier. While the teacher, Mrs. Yamane, was trying to calm Inuyasha down, Kagome ran away. Kagome hated being called fat. All kids started out a little chubby and eventually got rid of their "baby fat" but Kagome still hadn't lost any of it and she was tired of being made fun of. Many of the girls in her class wore nice close but Kagome was too big to fit in any of the really cute outfits. She felt like an ugly duckling. The girls didn't like her because she was 'weird' and the boys always made fun of her.

"Kagome! Come back." Mrs. Yamane yelled after her. Kagome was always picked on by everyone and had no friends. She was always by herself. But what made things worse was that one boy in particular teased her all the time. That boy's name was Inuyasha Takahashi. He was her next door neighbor and used to see him all the time. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother. He was two years older than him. Kagome saw him occasionally but they weren't that close. At least he didn't tease her. Sesshomaru always treated Inuyasha and Izaiyoi like they were inferior to him and didn't like the fact that they were associated in any way. Even though she knew Sesshomaru didn't like him, Izaiyoi did her best to take care of him when his mom left.

Kagome ran down the hallway to her secret hiding spot. She was so concentrated on getting away that she didn't realize that she ran right into the principal. The principal was one of the only people who stood up for Kagome. Kagome was often sent to the office because she was having problems with bullies. Mr. Tanaka was a kind and gentle man. He always knew what to say to comfort poor little Kagome. He had a soft for her because he knew what she was going through. Kagome's father walked out on her and her family and they haven't seen him since. Right after her dad left, Megumi, Kagome's mother, discovered she was pregnant. Now that Kagome's family solely depended on Megumi's income, they had to sell their house and move into a smaller, more affordable apartment. Kagome didn't mind so much because that meant that she didn't have to see Inuyasha when she got home from school.

Mr. Tanaka took Kagome to his office to talk but Kagome was so upset he had to call her mother to pick her up from school. It was very rare for Megumi to get a call about Kagome so she rushed right over. Kagome was so upset that she cried herself to sleep and had to be carried to the car. Kagome's mom just gave birth to Souta so having to carry him and a sleeping Kagome was no easy task.

…

"Kagome sweetie are you okay now?" Megumi asked her daughter as they walked into their apartment.

"Yes mommy, thank you for picking me up from school. Inuyasha was picking on me again."

"Well Kagome, you know what I always say, don't let what they say bother you. So what if you're a little chubby, they all were at one point and you're still young! It's normal so don't worry about it. All that matters is what you think of your self."

"Mom, I hate my school. Everyone is so mean to me all the time! And I don't even do anything to them!"

"Well Kagome, I have something to talk to you about. How would you feel if you switched schools? You see, I just got transferred to Hawaii. We're going to open a new store and my boss wants me to be the manager. So what do you say? Things will be a little rough at first but it will get better. You'll have to learn to read, write, and speak English but we can learn together. Will that be okay? If you don't want to go, I can tell my boss that things won't work out." Megumi was a little afraid of what her daughter would say or how she would react. They moved into their apartment not too long ago and now they were going to have to pack everything up again. She was so worried that she didn't notice the big smile on her daughter's face.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO GO MOMMY! ANYTHING WOULD BE BETTER THAN HAVING TO SEE THOSE PEOPLE! YAY! WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!"

Megumi had this baffled look on her face but was glad that Kagome was so excited.

The next day at school, Mrs. Yamane told the class that Kagome was moving and that today was her last day. Everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to say because no one would miss her, they were glad she was leaving. Kagome didn't mind the silence because she wouldn't miss them either.

"Great! Now I don't have to worry about Miss Piggy smashing me anymore." Inuyasha said but Kagome didn't mind. Nothing was going to ruin her day and when it finally ended, she just packed up all her things and left with a smile on her face.

Later that night, Kagome, Souta, and Megumi got on a plane to Hawaii. Kagome was so excited for her new life. She was getting a chance to start over and make new friends.

…..

So in case you were wondering, some parts of this chapter are different from before. I edited some parts out and changed the story a little. I hope you like it and please review! ~smileygurl


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait up man!" Miroku called after his best friend. "Geez why are you in such a rush?"

"Shut up, just keep up will you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh I see! You're trying to hide from Kikyo again aren't you? What are you guys fighting about this time?" Miroku asked in an exhausted voice.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Besides we're not fighting, I just don't wanna see her right now. She's such a pain, sometimes I need a break." Inuyasha complained.

"I don't know why you stay with her. You two never want to see each other. What's the point of being her boyfriend if you can't stand the girl?"

"Whatever. Why don't you just mind your own business. No one asked you."

"Fine. I'll leave you to your girl problems. Text me."

"Feh" is all that Inuyasha had to say.

Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends since elementary school and were starting their sophomore year in high school. Inuyasha and Miroku were very well known around the school. They were both very popular and good looking. Even though everyone wanted to know them, they were pretty hard to talk to. Inuyasha had a bad attitude and was known for having a bad temper. He was always taking out his frustration on the first jerk to get in his way. Miroku on the other hand was a different story. He was very good with his words and was good at talking to girls. The only thing was his wandering hands. It was hard to have a conversation with a guy who keeps touching your butt. To most girls it was a major turn off but there were a few that were just as perverted as him.

Not only was he nice to look at, Inuyasha was very rich and so everyone wanted to be his friend. Geeks even did his homework just so they could say they got to talk to him. Girls tried to talk to him but there was a problem, he had a girlfriend named Kikyo Ho. She was really mean and had a reputation for being easy. They were going out for 3 months when she decided to cheat on him. That wouldn't be the only time, in fact, she had a new guy every couple days. No body could see why Inuyasha would stay with a girl like her when there were lots of girls dying to take her spot.

RING RING

"Class, this is Kagome Higurashi. She just moved here from Hawaii. Please show her the kindness you would like if you were in her shoes." Mrs. Kaneshiro said as she looked at her seating chart to find a place for Kagome to sit.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. I hope to get to know you all better and have a wonderful year together." Kagome said while bowing.

"Okay then Kagome, please sit next to Mr. Takahashi in the back. Mr. Takahashi please raise your hand so Kagome can find her seat."

Inuyasha wasn't listening like usual and didn't hear Mrs. Kaneshiro's instructions. "MR. TAKAHASHI I SAID TO RAISE YOUR HAND! IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY NOT LISTENING TO ME! THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG YEAR TOGETHER. Now Kagome please sit here." Mrs. Kaneshiro said as she slammed her hand on Inuyasha's table to get his attention and showing Kagome to her seat.

"Ummm sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Hi my name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she settled into her seat.

"Ugh whatever. Just shut up and leave me alone." Inuyasha said as he turned the other way.

Class soon came to an end and all you could hear were books being slammed shut and students getting out of their seats.

"Well it was nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she put her books in her bag.

Inuyasha turned around and thought he saw an angel. She had beautiful brown eyes and a great smile, not to mention a great tan to go with an awesome body! And _she_ was smiling at _him_! Now what was her name?

"Okay well bye!" Kagome said as she pushed in her seat and left leaving a very stunned Inuyasha behind.

"Wow" was all he was able to say as he watched her walk away.

"Mr. Takahashi I know how much you love my class but get out. I don't think I could stand to have you in my class again." Mrs. Kaneshiro said as her second class began.

"Dammit! What was her name?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he walked through the now empty hallway.

"Okay class. So let's start with attendance." The names were called and the teacher turned to write on the board. About half way through the teacher's lecture, Inuyasha walked in and took his seat.

"Mr. Takahashi, how nice of you to join us. Can you tell me the answer to the question on the board? Mr. Takahashi? Mr. Takahashi? MR. TAKAHASHI?" but Inuyasha didn't hear a thing his teacher was saying. His head was still in the clouds thinking about his mystery girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally lunch time and still, all Inuyasha could think about was Kagome.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turned and found Kikyo, his girlfriend, sitting at their table and waving him over. As soon as he sat down, Kikyo jumped into his lap which only annoyed him.

"So, how has your day been boyfriend? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Kikyo asked smiling at Inuyasha.

"_Gee, I wonder why." _Inuyasha thought to himself. He couldn't wait for lunch to be over so he could get away from her.

"Hey Inuyasha. Are you gonna get some lunch?" Miroku asked as he walked towards the table.

"Uh..yeah! I'll be back." he said as he got up so fast he almost dumped Kikyo onto the ground.

"Hey thanks!" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked toward the lunch line.

"Yeah sure, no prob."

They got their food and were headed back to the table when he spotted her. It was like the room went silent and they were the only two people there. She smiled and walked toward him.

"_Is she really walking toward me? What should I do?" _

Inuyasha was getting nervous. He was never nervous when it came to girls but most girls didn't look like her. Debating over waving or smiling back, he ended up totally confused and just stood there. At that moment, she walked right past him and his heart stopped. He turned to watch where she was going. She wasn't smiling at him but another girl that was seated a couple tables away from him. He felt a slight pain in his heart at the sadness that came with his realization but he wasn't sure why he cared so much. He just met this girl and she was already messing with his head.

…

"Okay well bye!" Kagome said as she pushed in her seat and left leaving a very stunned Inuyasha behind.

Kagome was lost. She didn't know how to get to her next class and it didn't help that there were so many people pushing their way through the crowd to get to their destination.

"Ummm…." Kagome said quietly trying to ask someone for directions. This school was so big! A lot bigger than the ones they had back in Hawaii.

"Hey! Do you need help?" Kagome looked around for the voice.

"Hi! I'm new here and I don't really know where I'm going. Could you help me find E101?" Kagome asked the girl.

"Sure! Hi I'm Sango. I have that class next so we can walk together. So, where are you transferring from?" Sango asked as they turned right, going up to the next floor.

"Thanks! Hi I'm Kagome. I just moved here from Hawaii."

"Well that explains the great tan! Hahaha. You're a long way from Hawaii. What brings you all the way here to Japan?"

"Well, I actually I was born here but I left for Hawaii when I was young for my mom's job. She got transferred back so here I am!"

"Oh I see. Well, how long have you been here?"

"We got in on Friday. I've had a lot of unpacking to do and had to go shopping for some stuff so I haven't had a chance to really look around. But from what I've seen, it looks like a nice place." Kagome replied.

"That's good! Well here we are!" Sango replied as they walked through the door to their English class.

"Hi Mr. Morimoto. This is Kagome, she's the new student." Sango said as they approached the teacher's desk.

"Okay nice to meet you Miss. Higurashi. Please sit at any open seat." Mr. Morimoto said.

"Great! Kagome, you can sit next to me." Sango walked towards her desk and pulled out the seat at the desk next to hers.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Sango asked as she pulled out her books from her bag.

"Not much really. I'm new here so I don't really have any friends."

"We should hang out! We can go shopping! It'll be fun! Or we could see a movie. Or we could do both!"

Kagome smiled. "That would be nice! Thanks!"

Class started and Kagome was swamped. She had no idea what her teacher was talking about. She never had this much difficulty with English before. She had a 3.5 GPA at her old school and she wasn't even trying. It seemed like she was going to have to work a lot harder to understand this stuff.

An hour's worth of note taking later, it was finally time for lunch.

"Hey Kagome wanna have lunch together?" Sango asked as they packed up their books.

"Sure! But I have to go to my locker, I left my lunch in there."

"Okay see you at the cafe!" Sango replied, waving as she made her way to the door.

Kagome went to her locker, swapped out her books for her next class, grabbed her lunch, and headed to the cafe.

"_Geez it's so crowded in here. How will I find her?" _Kagome thought to herself as she scanned the room. Then she saw Sango waving from one of the tables along the wall. Kagome smiled back and walked over to Sango's table.

"Hey Kagome! I saved you a seat." Sango said as she moved her books to the side, making room for Kagome.

"Thanks Sango. Sorry I took so long. I had a hard time getting my locker open." Kagome said as she put her books down. She was exhausted. She stayed up late last night unpacking the last of her boxes and had to wake up early this morning to make her lunch.

"Wow Kagome! Your lunch looks amazing! Did you make that yourself?" Sango asked looking at Kagome's bento. It was full of shrimp tempura, chicken katsu, and cute little octopus hot dogs.

"Thanks. Yeah I made it this morning. While I was in Hawaii, I had to learn how to cook. My mom worked a lot of hours so she would buy a lot of frozen dinners and my brother and I would eat those for dinner. It got old real fast so I just kind of taught myself. It got a lot easier and tasted a lot better than the frozen stuff."

"Wow. I'm definitely coming over to your house for dinner one of these days." Sango joked.

"Sure! I'm certain my mom wouldn't mind." Kagome smiled.

"Really? Thanks! So what class do you have next?" Sango asked as she opened her lunch.

"Well, right after this I have gym and then I have physics. How about you?"

"Great! We have physics together! I have math. Did you wanna hang out after school?"

"Oh I wish I could but I have to pick up my brother. Maybe another time? Plus I have to study. I was so lost during English!"

"Well if you want, we can study together! You can come over to my house." Sango suggested. English wasn't too hard for her so she didn't mind helping Kagome.

"Oh thanks! But if you don't mind, can we study at my house? And then you can stay for dinner. I'm making hamburger steak tonight."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sango replied happily.

…

"Inuyasha? Hey what's wrong with you?" Miroku asked while waving a hand in front of his friend's amber eyes.

Ever since Inuyasha first spotted Kagome walking through the doors, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was all he could think about and now, there she was. Sitting only a couple feet away.

"I swear Inuyasha it's like you're not even listening to me!" Kikyo complained.

Miroku followed his friend's gaze and found what he was looking at. It was a girl sitting a couple tables over and boy was she easy on the eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Miroku asked nudging his silver haired friend in the arm.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he was drawn out from his day dream.

Kikyo was so lost as to what was going on. "I've had enough of this. If you're not going to listen to me, I'm leaving." Kikyo said as she stood up. She paused to look over at Inuyasha.

"Well? I thought you were leaving." Inuyasha stated in a bored tone.

"_How dare he! Who did he think he was?"_ Kikyo hmph-ed and left.

"So, who is she?" Miroku asked while picking at what was left of his lunch.

"You know who she is. I've only been going out with her for 3 months idiot." Inuyasha replied as he started eating.

"Not her, her!" Miroku pointed at Kagome with his fork.

"What? How should I know?" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Really? Cause you've been staring at her this whole time. Excuse me for thinking you knew her."

"Feh, I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said as he pushed his food around his plate. Lunch didn't look that appetizing, he just wanted an excuse to get away from Kikyo.

"Well in that case, I guess you wouldn't mind if I went over there and talked to her then." Miroku said slyly trying to get some kind of reaction from Inuyasha.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Inuyasha said as he turned away. Then he heard Miroku get up and looked back to where his friend was sitting. He was actually going to talk to her!

…

Kagome and Sango were just talking and laughing when Miroku walked up to their table.

"Hello ladies! Are you enjoying your lunch?"

"Um, hello." Kagome replied a little confused at what was going on.

"Hi there. My name is Miroku, do you mind if I have a seat?" Miroku asked while he took the seat next to Kagome. This made Inuyasha mad. How dare he sit next to her!

"So you must be new. I haven't seen you around here before and trust me, with a face like yours, I would definitely remember." He said as he brushed his hand against her delicate cheek.

"Uh yeah, I just moved here." Kagome said getting a little weirded out by the guy sitting next to her.

"Really? From where might I ask?" Miroku said slowly leaning forward. He could see Inuyasha from the corner of his eye and by the looks of it, Inuyasha wanted to rip him apart.

"Hawaii." Kagome said quietly. She wanted to move away but she didn't wanna hurt his feelings.

"Is everyone in Hawaii as beautiful as you?" Miroku asked as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Uhh.." And then the bell rang.

"Well Kagome, we should get going." Sango said as she picked up her things and pulled Kagome by her arm, barely giving the stunned girl enough time to gather her things.

"Well it was nice to meet you Kagome." Miroku smiled and waved as he watched the two of them walk through the doors, headed to their next class. Miroku turned around to walk to his table when he walk right into Inuyasha.

"Why hello there Inuyasha. Can I help you with something?" Miroku asked smugly.

"You're an ass you know that?" Inuyasha growled in a hushed voice.

"I thought you said you didn't care if I went to talk to the girl you _didn't _know?" Miroku laughed.

"I-I didn't, I don't." Inuyasha mumbled. He grabbed his things and rushed out of the cafe.

"_Huh. I knew there was something there."_ Miroku laughed to himself as he dumped his lunch and threw his bag over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

School was finally over and Inuyasha couldn't wait to get out of there. He was getting in trouble all day because he couldn't get the new girl out of his head no matter how hard he tried. It was a long day and he just couldn't wait to get home.

"Yo!" Inuyasha turned around to find his 'best friend' waving at him. He scoffed and walked away.

"Aww come on man, can't you take a joke?" Miroku played around.

"Feh. I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said as he unlocked his car and was getting ready to drive away.

"Hey aren't you at least gonna give me a ride home?" Miroku asked as he knocked on the passenger side window.

"And why should I?"

"Don't be all salty. Come on, open the door. Please?" he pleaded with his cutest puppy dog face.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and opened the door. _The sooner I get out of here, the better._

Just then, Kagome and Sango walked past Inuyasha's car and stopped at a black Lexus in the row over.

Inuyasha just stared as he watched the girls laugh while they placed their things in the back seat of her car. _Wow. _Was all that was going through his mind.

Miroku turned to look at what his best friend was staring at and just laughed. "Are we leaving soon or am I gonna have to get you a bucket" Miroku said as he wiped a fake stream of drool from Inuyasha's chin.

Inuyasha just shoved Miroku's hand away and started the car. He seriously had to get out of there.

…..

Hi!

So I know it's been a while since I last posted anything, over a year and a half actually. Sorry! I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to let you know I started writing a couple new chapters and I'm planning to post one every week, or at least that's what I'm hoping will happen.

Thanks for reading and hope to get some reviews! :D

~smileygurl


End file.
